A Night of ?
by sn0zb0z
Summary: The girls go out, leaving Cole and Leo behind. The guys start clearing out the attic, but soon find something better to do. When the girls come home they are surprised by what they see. Oneshot. Please read and review!


The sisters were all getting ready to go out to the club. They got ready, grabbed their bags and headed for the door.

"We're off to P3. Girls night out," Phoebe shouted. Cole and Leo came to see them off, neither wanting them to go out.

Piper kissed Leo and he wrapped his arms around her. "What time you likely to be back?"

Piper smiled. "Don't wait up." She kissed him again before moving away and following Paige out the door, pulling Phoebe behind her. "Bye," she said, kissing Cole goodbye and hurrying out the door with her sisters.

The guys sighed, watching them get in the car and drive off before closing the door. "So…" Cole started.

"Yeah…" Leo replied. "I might go and sort out some things in the attic. Um…wanna help?"

"Sure," Cole muttered. This wasn't what he had planned. They made their way up to the attic and starting sorting things out, placing things in piles for keeping and throwing out.

"What is this?" Cole asked, finding a box of random things. He took out something else and threw it on the rubbish pile. He picked up a bright pink dress with fairy wings on which he assumed the girls used for dressing up when they were younger.

"What you found?" Leo asked, curious as to why Cole just seemed to be staring at something. Cole spun around, the dress held up in front of him. "Suits you," Leo grinned.

"Huh? Oh…right." He turned slightly red and quickly put the dress down. "Just found a load of dressing up stuff," he explained. Leo wasn't listening though as he had now moved on to another box.

"Hey, there are some board games and that here. I haven't seen these in years."

"Any of them still any good?"

Leo took them out one by one. Monopoly. No dice. Scrabble. Only half the letters. Cluedo. Only half a board. Leo looked confused at how that could of happened. "Um…I guess not."

"There is one more," Cole said, taking the last box out. "Twister." He opened it up and checked it. "Seems fine to me."

Leo smiled. "It's been years since I played that. I remember last time…um…probably best not to go there." This time it was Leo who went red.

"Last time I played was in a demon contest. Each of the top demons fought against each other."

"At Twister?" Leo questioned in disbelief.

"Er…yeah. Long story," Cole laughed. Leo nodded.

"How about a game now?" Leo suggested. Cole considered for a moment before grabbing the box and laying it all out. "I take it that's a yes then," Leo laughed, stepping on to the mat in front of him and facing Cole.

Cole bent down and spun the arrow. "Left foot, green," he called out. They both moved and then Leo spun the arrow. "Right hand, yellow." They took it in turns to spin the arrow and called out what it landed on.

Soon Cole was leaning over Leo with Leo's arm wrapped around his left leg. Leo started to wobble slightly as he attempted to spin the arrow. He caught Cole who then couldn't stand up. Leo collapsed and Cole fell soon after, landing on top of Leo who hadn't managed to move completely out the way.

"Hi," Leo grinned, staring up at Cole.

"Um…hey."

"You going to move then?"

"Er…yeah...course," Cole said, coming out of his own little world and standing up, helpfully pulling Leo up afterwards. The two packed the game away and put it on the pile to keep.

They sat back, having a rest. Cole felt his head hit something hard and he looked to see another box behind him. He moved it and groaned when something fell out. He got up to put it back in when he realised what it was.

"Since when do you have a Playstation? Why do you have a Playstation for that matter?"

Leo shrugged and then remembered. "Phoebe brought it along with a dance thing. Her and Piper used to use it a lot. They said it was good exercise." Cole looked at Leo and Leo knew what he was thinking.

"Beats clearing this lot out," he said, grabbing the box and heading down the stairs. He plugged it all in and set up two dance mats. Cole put in one of discs and loaded it up.

"Which song?" Leo went through the song selections waiting for Cole to decide.

"Try Kylie Minogue and Can't Get You Out of My Head. I don't know a lot of the others," he laughed slightly.

"Which level?" Leo asked, clicking from one to the other.

"Um…the hardest level. How hard can it be?" Leo clicked it and the music began. They stood waiting a second before the moves started to appear.

Missed.

Missed.

Good.

Missed.

"Is it just me, or is this harder than it looks?" Cole asked, breathing heavily as he tried to follow the quick steps. Leo nodded, unable to speak as he was already out of breath. When that song had finished they choose another, this time setting it to the easiest level…not that they were doing that much better.

"Hey cool! I got a perfect," Cole yelled, then missed the next few steps because of it.

Soon they had both really got in to it and went a little over the top by swinging their arms around, spinning in circles and similar things while following the steps on screen.

They didn't notice when the front door was opened and then slammed shut or when the sound of their names echoed through the Manor.

The sisters were home and calling them. They went round the corner and stopped in surprise.

"Cole…Leo?"

The guys stopped dancing and turned around, faces bright red and they stood perfectly still.

"Hey," they both said quietly.

"Oh, you found my Playstation!" Phoebe yelled, looking behind the two men and completely ignoring the situation. She began dancing slightly on the spot to the music that was still blasting out from the TV and Piper nudged her. "Oh…right…sorry."

"What are you doing?" Piper asked, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Well, we were cleaning out the attic," Leo explained as if it said it all.

"And that led to dancing like this?" Paige questioned, speaking for the first time.

"After a game of Twister," Cole replied.

"I see," Piper added, before walking off upstairs. Leo followed silently behind and Paige walked in to the kitchen. Cole and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Care to join me?" Cole asked Phoebe, motioning towards the other mat.

"Of course," Phoebe squealed.

The two carried on dancing, Paige soon went to bed and Leo eventually gave up trying to explain himself to Piper, who wasn't exactly sure what to think of her husband any more.


End file.
